Vershile
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: Special Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day’s ::: “Tidak akan kubiarkan kau sampai gegar otak, karena aku tidak ingin kau melupakan secuil pun memori tentang diriku.” ::: YAOI! ONESHOT! SASUNARU! *Read & Review, please?*


**Author's Note:**

Zuki: Nyahaa~ XD Tadinya ini Fic bakal jadi Fic requestan~ T.T Ta-tapi pindah haluan jadi Fic untuk Fujoshi Day's! XD XD Sekali lagi Zuki minta maap untuk Minna-sama yx merequest Fic ke Zuki, karena lama banget buatnya n gax 2. (_._) Tetapi Zuki usahakan untuk bisa memenuhi segala Fic requestan itu. ^^

Ryo: Dobe… kau tak menganggapku. T.T *pundung*

Zuki: *nglirik Teme langsung ketawa sweatdrop(?)* Gomen! T.T Zuki lupa ngomong kalau –lagi-lagi- Fic ini hasil RP-an Zuki ma Teme lewat smz. ==''

Ryo: Bilang Collab aja apa susahnya sih?! 8P

Zuki: Mengapa bukan kau saja yang bilang, Teme?! XP

Ryo: Lah? Kan baru aja. 8P

Zuki: Ugh! ==a

**Warning!: AU, GAJE, OOC (SANGAD), LEBAY(WARNING! WARNING!)!! PENUH PEMAKSAAN DARI DUA AUTHOR ABAL!! YAOI!! –Gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! Don't like, Don't read!! Perhatikan baik2 arti kalimat itu! Xp**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer: **

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** Vershile **oOo**

**Author: **

**oOo** Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**oOo** Akero no Genseki Ryota **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/General **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing: **

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke dan and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**oOo** Special Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day's **oOo**

**::: **"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau sampai gegar otak, karena aku tidak ingin kau melupakan secuil pun memori tentang diriku." **:::**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**ENJOY!**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Di sebuah balkon apartemen mewah di lantai 6, berdirilah sesosok pria dewasa sekitar 20 tahunan, yang sedang mermandangi langit sore berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan. Ia pun pasti tau, bahwa sebentar lagi kegelapan malam akan segera menampakkan dirinya. Itulah alasannya kenapa ia sekarang berada di situ. Ingin mencari suatu keindahan yang mungkin bisa menghibur dirinya.

Saat sang mentari benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, kini datanglah sang bulan yang menggantikan mentari yang takut berhadapan dengan pria itu, -kemungkinan paling tidak masuk akal. Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan malas, jari-jari tangan kanannya mempermainkan rambut hitamnya, menyisirnya dari atas kebawah. Tiga kali ia mengulangi kegiatannya.

Sudah bosan dengan kegiatannya, ia pun kembali menghembuskan nafas berat dan membalikkan badannya, berjalan santai dan menggeser pintu apartemen, yang menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dan balkonnya. Tapi, ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera memegang kepala bagian belakang, saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian itu. Di ambilnya sebuah benda yang menabrak belakang kepalanya tadi. Sebuah sepatu berwarna putih kebiru-biruanlah yang sekarang berada digenggamannya.

Sempat meremas sepatu itu, Sasuke kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju ujung balkonnya. Saat menengok kebawah, sesosok pemuda berumur 18 tahun dengan cengiran yang lebar pun, menjadi hal pertama yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Dengusan kesal pun terdengar dari arah Sasuke, apalagi saat dirinya melihat pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, hanya menggunakan satu sepatu di kaki kanannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DOBE?!" seru Sasuke geram.

"TEME! KUTAGIH JANJIMU!" teriak Naruto lantang.

Dan satu hal, 'Teme' dan 'Dobe' adalah panggilan sayang mereka. Yah, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih –yang unik menurut orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, dan mencampakkan sang Uzumaki dengan berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam apartemennya. Dengan sebuah benda yang sempat membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"SEPATUKU TEME!" teriak Naruto lagi dan berlari menuju ke pintu masuk hotel yang ada di hadapannya.

#.*.*.*.#

**oOo VERSCHILE oOo**

**::: Oneshot :::**

[Perbedaan Menjadi Sebuah Kunci Utama]

"Kau ini jahat, Teme! Tega sekali kau membiarkanku berjalan menuju apartemenmu, hanya menggunakan satu sepatu saja!" omel Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berulang kali, mendengarkan ocehan Naruto itu yang mengulang 'mantra' kebanggaannya berulang kali.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melemparkan sepatu milikmu itu? Tidak ada 'kan?" kata Sasuke ketus seraya mencari-cari baju yang akan dipakainya di almarinya.

"Tapi kau bisa mengembalikannya 'kan, Teme?! Dilempar kek, apa kek!" omel Naruto lagi.

"Lain kali akan kulempar ke tong sampah," kata Sasuke datar sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Naruto, yang kini sudah berubah posisi tengkurap. Kaos yang menutupi bagian pinggang belakangnya pun, terlihat tidak ada di tempatnya, dan itu berarti bahwa Sasuke juga dapat melihat pinggang mulus Naruto yang amat… menggoda iman. Sempat menelan ludah saat Sasuke melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

"Memangnya sepatuku ini sampah apa?!" seru Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke posisi terlentang. Kini yang Sasuke lihat adalah bagian perut Naruto yang lebih menggoda dari pada yang tadi. Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menikmatinya.

Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke, saat seruannya tidak dibalas oleh si lidah tajam. Dan yang didapatinya adalah arah pandang mata Sasuke yang mengarah kepada perutnya, yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa. Dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto pun segera menutupi bagian tubuhnya, yang sempat mendapat pandangan nakal dari Sasuke.

"Te-Teme, a-ayo kita berangkat sekarang, cepat pakai bajumu! Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamu saja," kata Naruto seraya berdiri dari tidurnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Sasuke juga sempat mendengar nada-nada kegugupan dari perkataan Naruto tadi, dan seringai licik pun terukir manis di wajah Sasuke.

'Malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagimu, Uzumaki Naruto-sama.'

***

Suara berisik dan keramaian di malam hari pun langsung terdengar, seiring dengan mereka yang sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Pasar malam. Kenapa mereka bisa sampai di tempat seperti ini? Jawabannya ada pada diri Naruto, yang mengajak Sasuke ke tempat ini.

"Ayo Teme! Kita ke sana!" ajak Naruto riang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah diseret-seret seenaknya oleh Naruto. Ternyata Naruto mengajak Sasuke kesebuah restoran kecil yang tersedia di sana. "Tunggu dulu, apakah niatmu kemari cuma cari makan saja?" kata Sasuke terlihat tidak setuju.

Naruto nyengir. "Janji adalah hutang dan hutang harus dibayar, ingat itu, Teme!" kata Naruto senang dan menyingkirkan sehelai korden yang menutupi restoran kecil itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Setelah keduanya masuk, mereka segera memesan makanan. Dan tidak perlu heran bagi Sasuke jika kekasihnya itu memesan makanan berupa Ramen, makanan favoritnya. Sasuke hanya memesan segelas jus tomat kesukaannya dan sepiring tomat segar.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari tomat?" tanya Naruto dengan nada heran.

Sasuke mendengus dan berkata, "Oh, dan kenapa kau tidak pernah terlepas dari ramen? Kita sepakat, bukan?"

Naruto merengut kesal dan langsung melahap ramen yang ada di hadapannya sampai tak tersisa, terus berulang kali hingga sembilan mangkok ia habiskan. Membuat Sasuke menelan ludah secara paksa, dan menatap horror ke arah Naruto, yang hendak memesan semangkuk porsi besar kepada pelayan yang bertugas.

"Pelayan! Saya pesan satu mang- mphh!!" Perkataan Naruto terpotong bersamaan dengan tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya si pelayan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sasuke masih membekap mulut Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah Tuan, saya permisi," kata pelayan itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah si pelayan pergi, Sasuke segera melepaskan bekapannya.

"Pueh! Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Teme?!! Kalau aku mati bagaimana, hah?!" bentak Naruto marah.

Sasuke mendengus pasrah dan berkata, "Kalau kau mati, aku pasti menemanimu, jadi tenang saja," kata Sasuke santai.

"He? Kalau begitu aku mati sajalah," kata Naruto nyengir. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Naruto, langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan segera menjitak kepala Naruto keras. "Aduh!" seru Naruto, "kau kenapa sih, Teme?! Menjitak kepala orang seenaknya, kalau aku gegar otak bagaimana, hah?!" lanjut Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum datar seraya mengusap-usap kepala Naruto, membawa kepala Naruto agar bersandar di pundaknya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau sampai gegar otak, karena aku tidak ingin kau melupakan secuil pun memori tentang diriku," kata Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Te-Teme! Kau ini berlebihan ah!" kata Naruto menyembunyikan warna wajahnya yang memerah di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa seadanya. "Berlebihan? Sekali-kali tak apa 'kan?" kata Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto, "kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera menghabiskan malam kita," lanjut Sasuke sambil menaruh uang di meja, dan mengajak pergi Naruto meninggalkan restoran kecil tersebut.

Setelah keduanya berhasil keluar, Sasuke bergiliran mengajak Naruto ke suatu tempat. Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti ajakkan Sasuke, yang ternyata mengjaknya di sebuah rumah yang bernuansa angker, Narruto menduga bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah hantu. Tempat paling populer di pasar malam ini.

"Te-Teme, kita beneran akan masuk ke sini?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya… tentu saja! Apa gunanya kita kemari kalau melewatkan tempat ini, Dobe?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto memandang was-was kepada Sasuke. "Ta-tapi…" Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto sehingga wajah Naruto berhadapan dengan wajahnya, Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata biru langit Naruto.

"Apa kau takut?" kata Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus pertanyaan mautnya.

Naruto bimbang antara mengangguk dan menggeleng. Kalau pun ia memilih mengangguk, pastinya Sasuke akan terus mencemoohnya 'lelaki penakut' atau lebih parah lagi. Tapi jika ia memilih pilihan kedua, pasrah dengan situasi kondisi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau terlalu takut dengan rumah-rumahan seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah! Jangan meremehkanku, Teme!" kata Naruto walau tidak yakin seratus persen.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, lalu ia pun menggenggam tangan Naruto erat dan mengajaknya masuk.

Naruto menelan ludah, ketika Sasuke mendorong dengan semangat pintu rumah hantu itu, hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang khas seperti rumah-rumah hantu pada umumnya. Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto bergetar di genggaman, memang inilah adalah tujuan yang diinginkan Sasuke, memanfaatkan salah satu kelemahan terbesar Naruto.

Mereka berdua dengan langkah perlahan mulai memasuki rumah hantu tersebut. Kesan pertama yang didapati Naruto adalah kegelapan yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin-lilin kecil, yang berjejer manis di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, saat merasakan ada bayangan makluk-makluk yang entah apa sedang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, oleh karena itulah Naruto merangkul erat lengan Sasuke. Jangan tanyakan tentang sang Uchiha, Sasuke sih cuek-cuek saja. Tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Mata biru langit Naruto menangkap sesosok bayangan putih yang melesat cepat di ujung jalan. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke dan memejamkan mata, berjalan tanpa melihat arah, bahkan tak mengetahui rencana yang akan Sasuke laksanakan terhadap dirinya. Naruto membuka mata ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, refleks Naruto pun ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Te-Teme, ke-kenapa ki-kita be-berhenti be-berjalan?" tanya Naruto bergetar.

"GYAAA!!!" teriak Naruto histeris, saat mendapati wajah Sasuke sudah tak berbentuk dengan darah yang berceceran di sana-sini.

"Na-Naruto… to-tolong…" rintih Sasuke menebarkan aura mengerikan.

"Sa-Sasuke… LEPASKAN!! TOLONG!! GYAAA!!!" teriak Naruto semakin histeris, yang diakhri dengan dirinya yang pingsan di pelukkan Sasuke.

"Do-Dobe! Oi! Bangun Baka!" bentak Sasuke panik, seraya menyimpan kembali topeng yang ia gunakan untuk menakuti Naruto.

Jantung Sasuke berpacu dua kali lebih cepat, keringat dingin meluncur mulus di kening Sasuke. Lilin-lilin yang menyala dengan tiba-tiba langsung padam. Suara-suara tak biasa mulai menggema di ruangan dimana Sasuke dan Naruto yang pingsan berada. Mata onyx Sasuke terbuka lebar, melihat secara rinci sesosok wanita anggun berbaju putih berlumuran darah, rambut hitam panjang yang tidak teratur, wajah rata, dan kedua tangannya yang tidak mempunyai kulit, sangat kontras terlihat daging dan darah, yang saling berlomba untuk menampilkan bayangan yang mengerikan, serta sosok wanita itu yang tidak menyentuh tanah, dengan kata lain melayang.

"Hihihihihi…" lirih wanita tersebut tertawa, "berikan tubuhmu~" lanjutnya mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa sambil tidak bisa pula menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan, yaitu…

"SETAN!!!" teriak Sasuke syok.

***

"Lain kali aku tidak mau ke rumah laknat itu!!" gerutu Sasuke kesal seraya memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Naruto menatap nista ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau tidak suka kenapa kau mengajakku ke sana, hah?!" bentak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau juga! Kenapa pakai acara pingsan segala?! Pingsan secara tak elit pula!" seru Sasuke sambil mendapat tonjokkan pelan di perutnya.

"Ini semua juga salahmu, Teme! Kenapa kau mengerjaiku di saat yang tidak tepat seperti itu?! Wajar saja jika aku pingsan secara tak elit!" seru Naruto balik.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Aku memang salah dalam kasus ini," kata Sasuke menunduk, "maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi," lanjut Sasuke lemah.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap-usap pelan pipi Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, asal jangan diulangi lagi ya?" kata Naruto tulus, salah satu keunggulan dari Naruto yang Sasuke suka.

Sasuke melempar senyum tipis sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto gemas. "Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas darimu, Naru-chan," goda Sasuke.

"Tidak pakai embel-embel 'chan'!" bentak Naruto tidak suka.

Sasuke tertawa renyah. "Iya, iya, jangan salahkan aku kalau memanggil seperti itu, kau ini terlalu manis sih," goda Sasuke lagi seraya mencium pipi Naruto singkat.

Naruto menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang ketara, di samping itu ia langsung berkata, "Oh iya Teme, kita mau kemana lagi nih?" tanya Naruto sambil melempar pandangan ke semua penjuru pasar malam dari bangku yang tersedia di sana.

Sasuke nampak berpikir dan ikut memperhatikan di sekitar pasar malam. "Bagaimana kalau kita menaiki bianglala itu saja?" kata Sasuke menunjuk tempat permainan mirip seperti kinciran angin besar bewarna-warni.

"Setuju! Ayo Teme!" ajak Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke bianglala.

Melihat Naruto sesenang ini, hati Sasuke semakin nyaman berada terus di samping kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sepakat untuk berjalan beriringan menuju bianglala. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke sekali-kali mencuri pandang pada Naruto, yang nampak sangat bahagia menikmati segala sesuatu yang disuguhkan di pasar malam tersebut. Karena gemas melihatnya, Sasuke mencuri kesempatan dengan memeluk pinggang Naruto erat dan mencium pipi Naruto mesra, membuat sebagian anak kecil menutup mata orang tuanya begitu pula sebaliknya, saat melihat adegan tersebut.

Bahkan Naruto yang baru saja sadar atas perlakuan Sasuke, terpaksa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berubah warna. Sasuke terkikik pelan menangggapi reaksi Naruto yang salah tingkah. Tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya di pinggang Naruto, mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah sampai, mereka segera membeli tiket di loket terdekat dan memberikannya kepada petugas penerima loket. Lantas mereka segera memasuki salah satu ruangan bianglala bernomer 2, berbentuk balok besar dan cukup untuk enam orang. Sekiranya menunggu lima menit, dimana tidak ada siapa pun yang memasuki tempat mereka berada, akhirnya sang bianglala berputar pelan.

Naruto yang duduk di dekat jendela berhadapan dengan Sasuke, menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, ketika memandangi pemandangan alam di malam hari yang baginya sangat indah, berhiaskan bulan dan bintang-bintang bersinar sempurna, serta cahaya kecil dari bawah, yang ditampilkan secara langsung olen jendela itu sendiri. Mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang seraya meraih kedua tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan Sasuke mengerang malu sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Manis," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang memerah karena malu.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya berusaha agar bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. Ia pun merasakan tangan Sasuke beralih menyentuh pipinya pelan, amat lembut di setiap detik Sasuke menggerakkan telapak tangan yang bergesekkan dengan kulit wajah Naruto. Karena sudah memasuki malu tingkat atas, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya seraya menghadapkan diri tepat di jendela, yang menampilkan setengah badan ke atas dari luar. Kedua tangannya kini tidak lagi digenggam tangan Sasuke, melainkan berpindah pada kaca jernih jendela, dengan kata lain ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di jendela kaca, memandangi sekali lagi lukisan Maha Agung yang terpahat mulus di setiap detailnya.

Sasuke menyeringai licik sambil ikut berdiri, ia menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya dengan punggung mungil Naruto, "Kenapa harus malu sampai sebegitunya?" desah Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung tangan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, masih dengan warna merah yang mewarnai kulit wajah hingga telinganya.

"Te-Teme, lepaskan!" bentak Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gelisah.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil dan mengalihkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Naruto erat. Dasar Uchiha, kalau ada maunya memang harus terlaksana, apa pun caranya itu.

"Tenang saja manis, di sini hanya ada kita berdua saja," desah Sasuke lagi membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"M-maaf tuan-tuan."

"Hah?!" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bebarengan, ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang asing di telinga mereka.

Mereka lalu menoleh ke belakang, alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati berpasang-pasang mata sedang melihat mereka, dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata ke arah mereka. Yang pasti berhasil membuat keduanya mematung seketika, tetap dalam posisi seperti tadi, tidak berubah satu mili pun.

"A-ano, waktu putarannya sudah selesai. Si-silahkan keluar dari sini ka-karena ada penumpang lain yang ingin menaikinya," kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah petugas bianglala.

Sasuke mengangguk bodoh a la robot rusak. Sedangkan Naruto hampir pingsan, karena ketangkap basah bermesum-mesuman dengan pasangannya oleh orang banyak.

***

"MEMALUKAN!!!" jerit Naruto histeris di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, mengharuskan Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya untuk membekap mulut Naruto.

"Diamlah Dobe! Nasi telah menjadi bubur! Biarkanlah hal ini berlalu dengan damai," kata Sasuke sok puitis.

Bulir keringat muncul di belakang kepala Naruto, "Kau ini berlebihan, Teme! Sejak kapan sih kau jadi seperti ini?! Heran aku!" bentak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia pun merangkul pundak Naruto sambil meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di dahi Naruto, "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang menggoda.

Mengambil kesempatan berulang kali, Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto lagi. Tangan kiri yang tadinya merangkul pundak Naruto kini beralih memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Sekali lagi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Sasuke menggoda sekaligus memanjanya. Bahkan ia sangat menikmati segala sesuatu sentuhan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya sama sekali ia menolaknya. Naruto suka, suka sekali jika Sasuke sudah mulai seperti ini. Walau pada awal mereka melakukan 'itu' Naruto sempat menolaknya mentah-mentah lantaran takut terjadi sesuatu. Yah… pada akhirnya setelah mencoba ia malah ingin terus disentuh Sasuke. Dasar…

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" bisik Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Ta-tapi…" Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Ayolah… jangan salahkan aku karena tergoda olehmu, Dobe," bisik Sasuke lagi seraya memeluk pinggang Naruto lebih intim.

"Err… Eh! Itachi-san!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil berpura-pura bertemu Itachi di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan Naruto, dan menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah, tetapi langsung kebingungan karena orang yang bersangkutan tidak ada di tempat. Lantas ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Lebih terkejut lagi saat dirinya tidak menemukan Naruto.

"Lain kali saja ya, Teme!!" seru Naruto dan sosoknya pun menghilang di tikungan.

"SIAL!!!" teriak Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal, 'Tidak akan ada dua kata 'lain kali' untuk kita, Dobe,' batin Sasuke menyeringai licik.

Berbekal ide berlian yang memenuhi ruang otaknya, Sasuke berlari cepat menuju ke suatu tempat. Yang pasti ia berharap, jangan sampai Naruto mendahuluinya menuju ke suatu tempat tersebut.

***

Naruto mengambil kunci di saku celana, dan segera menyatukan ujung kunci itu dengan lubang pintu yang ada, memutarnya dua kali ke kanan hingga terbuka. Ia mendorong perlahan pintu tersebut hingga terbuka lebar. Kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya, bukan keluarga atau lain halnya. Karena di apartemen ini ia hanya sendiri. Walaupun fasilitas yang ada bahkan sangat tercukupi, Naruto tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya juga kesepian.

Ia agak terkejut saat menyalakan saklar lampu, tetapi lampu di apartemennya tidak hidup. Pemikiran yang amat ia benci menjadi kunci permasalahan yang ada. Mati lampu. Mungkin setelah ini Naruto akan mengucap kata 'I Love You' kepada petugas PLN, yang dengan 'baik'nya mematikan lampu. Sungguh Naruto adalah orang yang paling baik dalam hal ini 'kan?

Berkelebat gerutuan kesal, Naruto 'mencium-cium' saklar lampu dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'. Seusai melakukan kegiatan yang barusan ia lakukan tadi, Naruto berusaha mencari pematik api, dengan penerangan berupa layar _handphone_ yang ia jadikan lampu. Saat memasuki kamar, dan berusaha keras mencari-cari pematik api di balik bantal ranjangnya, Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup secara paksa, dan secara tiba-tiba lampu kamarnya menyala.

"Selamat datang, Uzumaki-sama."

Tak asing lagi dengan suara ini, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Te-Teme..?" desis Naruto panas-dingin melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri kokoh tepat di depan pintu kamar.

"Sedang mencari ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya memainkan pematik api yang berada di tangannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"Sejak kau memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dariku," jelas Sasuke meletakkan si pematik api ke atas meja, "bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan rencana awal kita yang sempat tertunda?" ucap Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Jika sudah telanjur mau diapakan lagi?" ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto hanya pasrah saat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi kenikmatan luar biasa akan segera memanjanya…

_

_

_

_

_

**Omake**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, nampak sosok Naruto yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan, saat dirinya merasa terusik oleh kicauan merdu burung kecil, yang menari-nari riang di udara. Naruto melempar pandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar, dan pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Sasuke, yang masih memejamkan mata di sampingnya. Tak terbayang oleh Naruto, tadi malam ia baru saja melakukan 'itu' secara habis-habisan. Oh yeah, jangan salahkan Naruto jika tadi malam gairahnya begitu besar, untuk melakukannya dengan Sasuke, sang dambaan hati tentunya.

Naruto membalikkan badan memunggungi Sasuke. Merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, Naruto kembali memejamkan mata.

"Will you marry me?"

Kedua mata Naruto kembali terbuka lebar, saat mendengar suara yang mengejutkan tersebut. Bahkan setelah ia membuka mata pun, rasa keterkejutan masih menyambutnya, ketika ia melihat dua buah cincin perak, yang terbungkus oleh kotak mungil bewarna putih, teracung mulus tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan ragu Naruto menoleh ke belakang, di sana ia menemukan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tulus, serta menunjukkan raut wajah keseriusan.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak akan tersisipi rasa bercanda saat aku berbicara serius denganmu, Naruto…"

Dan keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum, saat cincin perak tersebut telah melingkar manis di jari mereka. Sebagai tanda bahwa mereka mempunyai sebuah ikatan yang lebih erat…

**Owari!**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**oOo HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY'S oOo**

...

Zuki: No Lemon! T.T

Ryo: Karena ini bulan puasa. 8P *dihajar*

Zuki: Sempat ngDrop juga gara-gara PLN 'TERSAYANG' yang memberikan HADIAH TERMANIS berupa mematikan lampu tanpa izin! DX Oh... a luph yu pull! XP *nggeplak PLN* *disetrum ampe modar*

Ryo: Jah! Tepar dah tu bocah atu. =___=''

Zuki: *gak jadi tepar* O iya Minna-sama, sekedar informasi kalau di dalam Fic ini Teme cuma nambah2in duanx. Lol~ XD *tabok n kembali tepar*

Ryo: Warning! Dobe lagi nggak waras! 8P

Zuki: *nggeplak Teme*

Ryo: *ngegaplok Dobe*

~o0o~

Fic kami memang tidak lepas dari Typo maupun kesalahan yang lainnya, maka dari itu, kami mohon dengan sangat, maapkanlah segala kesalahan kami.^^

…

Akhir kata…

Kami tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

Sayonara Minna-sama! =)

…

Salam persahabatan! =)

~ Ryo & Zuki ~


End file.
